


When sherlock falls in love he gets in a lot of trouble. Sherlock x underage!reader

by HollieWinchester



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Reader-Insert, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollieWinchester/pseuds/HollieWinchester
Summary: Sherlock met (y/n) when she  were just 15 and he was 25. He was attracted to  her as soon as he realised that she too can deduce people and doesn't follow the social standard and expectations. This causes a problem with the detective and his underaged lover





	1. The meeting

It was a cold autumn day in central London especially when it is early morning and I have to go to school. I left my house in the morning expecting it to be a basic boring day in school to learn useless information. The only reason I am still in school is because the government threatened to take my parents to court if i continued to skip. I hated school not many people liked me, and the ones that did only wanted me to do their homework. 

I entered the gates to hell just as the bell rang for just a typical day, or so I thought. I went to my first class which was journalism. I sat at the back as usual and waited for the class to settle down, so I can have the joy of experiencing being bored to death once again. My teacher finally came in and the class shut up, but behind my teacher stood two men. One shorter then the other and had blonde hair with a tint of silvery grey, he walked with a limp and a stiff shoulder. Afghanistan. He was in Afghanistan in the war a soldier. Why would my teacher bring in a soldier journalism? The other man was tall with godlike features, and amazing cheekbones. He stood straight, hands in his long black coat with the collar turned up. He seems like a mystery to me and I'm not used to that, and I'm not liking it so far. 

"Class this is doctor John Watson and his colleague Mr Sherlock holmes . Dr Watson has a very successful blog reporting on the adventures of sherlock holmes. We are lucky enough to have them here today to discuss how to successfully report news and events. I shall leave it to both Dr Watson and Mr Holmes for the rest of the lesson."

I sat back in my chair and listened to Dr Watson talk about how to make a successful blog and by listen, and by that I mean just staring into space, I think about more productive ways I could be spending my time right now. I look to the front and I see Mr Holmes staring at me intensely like he's reading my mind. I stared back but after awhile I see Dr Watson motion towards me and ask for my name.

I snapped out of my gaze with the tall man and answered back. "(Y/n). I'm (Y/n)." I said flustered as Mr Holmes continued to stare at me.

"Well (y/n) what do you want to be when your older?" The shorter man asked.

"I'm not entirely sure of that answer. I just know I want to make a difference. I know how cheesy that sounds but I want to surprise people, give them a new perspective of everyday things. I want to show people that its much better observing then just simply looking." I finished and by the time I did I felt like sinking in to my chair as most of my fellow student laughed at me but Mr Holmes looked shocked but then quickly went back to his resting bitch face.

"I have no doubt that you won't be able to do that." He said and continued his lecture. All the while Mr holmes continued to stare, I wasn't uncomfortable it was sort of nice . Nice enough to make me blush which was weird, I have never blushed especially in a situation like this. 

The bell rang not long after and I took my time packing away so I was the last one in the class. I stood up and and Dr Watson and his friend addressed me. "What you said before (y/n) was rather inspiring."

"Thank you Dr Watson." I replied. 

"(Y/n) could you do me a favour and take these men to the staff room. I've got a class in a minute so I can't take them." Mrs Hamilton , my teacher, asked. I nodded my head and left the room with the two men behind me.

"What did you mean by 'observing then simply looking'?" Asked the man in the black coat

"Well Mr Holmes..."

"Sherlock. Call me sherlock." He interrupted me.

"Well sherlock, most people don't notice details. No one in that class would have noticed your friend here. Afghanistan I assume." I said turning towards Dr Watson.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Your limp, the way you hold your self, very solider like. And your eyes hold horror only people who have seen true war hold. So that led to two possible solutions, Afghanistan or Iraq. That one was just a guess and I assume that I was correct." I stated and then continued to lead the way.

"How old are you?" Sherlock asked.

"15." I responded.

"So you're old enough to see dead bodies and examine them?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm a consultant detective and I'm having trouble on one of the cases and I would like to have an outsiders opinion."

"Well I would love to help." I said with an innocent smile plastered on my face.

"Meet us as 221B baker street after school." He said.

"Okay. And this is the teacher lounge, enter." I said and waved goodbye to them. I was excited to go tonight because I don't normally get to go out often, I usually just binge watch shows and movies all day and avoid all human encounters.

The rest of the day went by slow until the final bell ring and we finally get to leave this hell hole. So I made my way toward baker street, it wasn't that far from my house, about a 10 minute walk away.

When I reached the black door I was hesitant to knock. After a few deep breaths I worked up enough courage to use the knocker.


	2. The investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock takes (y/n) on his adventures

The door swung open almost immediately and Sherlock stood at the door and gestured for me to come in. I took the offer and followed Sherlock up into his apartment. I had butterflies in my stomach as I was in his flat alone with him because Dr Watson was no where in sight.

"Where's Dr Watson, sherlock?" I asked as I sat on the couch.

"He isn't able to come tonight, he got pulled out into work. That must be so boring, how do little minds entertain themselves when they have to sit at a desk all day?" Sherlock answered, and I faked an offended face from the whole little mind statement.

Sherlock seemed to catch on. "You are not simple minded. Oh no no no. You are like me. Special, broadened minds that have higher IQ then most." He stated and I was shocked.

"How would you know? You've not even known me for a day and you say I am like you." I said, interested in the answer.

"5 minutes has made me an expert of you. I don't have to explain why because I know you already know how. What do you think about me. Deduce me." He demanded eagerly to test if his theory was true.

"I can read almost everyone, but you are a mystery, I can't read nor deduce you and I don't like it so much." I said and hung my head down in shame.

"Well (y/n), that is a shame. We better be off to the morgue to examine the body." He said and grabbed his coat and scarf, leading the way to the front door.

In the taxi it was silent and I could tell sherlock was still looking at me every now and again.

"Question?" Sherlock asked and I nodded my head, signaling he can continue. "You haven't even known me a day yet you willing are to get in a cab with me, a grown man, and be on our way to a morgue. That goes against almost everything I studied about humans putting themselves in unknown danger. Why are you so trusting of me?"

"Well I guess its just because....umm... Because I know you won't do anything to me. I know I'm safe around you." I said while looking away because of the blushing rising into my cheeks.

"You said you can't deduce me so how do you know for sure?" 

"That's the one thing I can deduce about you Mr Holmes. You're not a dangerous man, no, you're a caring one who doesn't want to admit it so you pretend to be heartless." I said looking into his eyes and I shifted my focus to the road once the taxi stopped.

We entered the morgue and the dead body was ready for examination on the table. A young woman was there to greet us. Her name was Molly and she had to step away after she said hi, once more it was just sherlock and I.

TIME SKIP TO SATURDAY ( SORRY )

We were back at Sherlocks flat after we got enough evidence, placing it on top of the kitchen table while we sat discussing it. John was on a date so it once again just me and sherlock

"The man who killed her was obviously between 5'11 or 6'1. Size 12 shoes. Dominate hand right. Drunk. Repeated offender and knew this woman. Maybe a former lover, no that would be too predictable. But they were linked some kind of way." I said after looking at one picture of the dead persons ribs.

"Great, I love a game of deduction. How about this one?" 

Just as he reached for it so did I and our hands touched and I felt sparks, fireworks, a connection. And I know he did too by the way he looked at me, awkwardly and just shuffled a bit closer to me, so I did the same thing. He gave me the picture and I purposely grazed our fingers together. I needed to feel that connection again it was so nice, electrifying, arousing. What? (Y/n) stop !! He is ten tears older then you! He isn't interested, he can have any girl he wants, I mean look at him. But I want him to have me. I want it so bad and I've only know him for 6 days.

We finished that round of deduction and I offered to make some tea. He took up the offer of course because, after all, he is Sherlock. As I was pouring the hot water in to the cups I spilt some on me. Typical. It hurt so I yelped in pain and Sherlock stood up quickly and came to me. He examined me and saw a burn going down my chest and it was already blistering while I was wincing in pain. Damn my clumsiness and my sensitive skin.

"(Y/n) take your top off." He said suddenly. I was unable to move I shocked but the I felt the pain getting worse so I practically ripped my shirt off. I was embarrassed but I was in too much pain to care. Sherlock placed a hand on my burns and I gasped. "Sorry" he muttered.

He got closer to my chest to examine it again and the butterflies came back into my stomach. For fuck sake. He then found a ice pack and placed it on my chest where I was burnt. I moaned from the release of pain and sherlock pulled back the ice pack in fear or shock I wasn't quite sure yet. I whimpered from the separation of the ice pack and my burning chest and arched my back so my chest would be high enough to reach the ice pack. When it did I grunted again from the pleasure of it while closing my eyes. That's when I noticed that sherlock had his armed snaked around my waist making sure I reached the ice pack, like he was teasing me especially when I saw a twitch at the edge of his lips. Two can play at that Holmes ,I thought.

When I reached up higher for the ice pack I made sure to rub his groin with mine. And made the pleasure of the pain release into more sexual noises and it was taking its affect on Sherlock very well. I could feel his growing member on my stomach which made me moan and his hands moved to my butt cheeks squeezing them softy at first to make sure it was alright with me, then harder pushing me closer to his chest. I was moaning uncontrollably now as it was the first time anyone has ever touched me like that, and boy was I enjoying it.

I leaned up to kiss him and he met me half way, our lips crashing into each other, my hands in his hair pulling and yanking making him groan and squeeze me tighter. It wasn't long till his tongue was exploring my mouth and he picked me up by my hips and set me down on the kitchen table. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me. His lips trailed down my jaw leaving soft wet kisses down all the way to my neck. He sucked on my sweet spot and I almost lost it right then. My moans increased volume and I needed more. So much more. I reached for Sherlocks belt buckle and tried to undo it. As soon as I did I didn't waste any time and just shoved my hands down his pants teasing him while he groaned loudly. Something then clicked in sherlock and he suddenly pulled away from me.

"Sherlock what's the matter?" I asked concerned trying to pull him close once more to continue but he wouldn't let me.

"You're 15 (y/n). 15! I'm 25. That's ten years difference I could get arrested , you could be called all sorts of names! We can't do this. We shouldn't be doing this!" He threw my shirt to me, "put this on. You need to go." I just froze, paralysed. I couldn't believe any of this. Me kissing him, it getting this far, and him rejecting me. "Now!" He yelled frightening me with tears threatening to escape onto my cheeks.

I got up and put my top on and walked home. Sherlock did the right thing but why did I feel so bad, like something was wrong.

Well not soon after I would find out about Moriarty spying on sherlock, putting hidden camera into his flat and putting private and confidential videos on the internet for all the world to see and judge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) returned to school on monday not knowing that it would be one of the worst days of her life.

I hadn't talked to Sherlock since that Saturday night and i couldn't think of anything else. I regreted it a lot and I just wanted to see him. I got up on Monday morning ready for school, as it was a distraction of what my tragic life has turned into. 

I walked into school and there was more snickering than normal. I brushed it off thinking that there was another rumour about me, which over the 3 years of high school was very common so I got used to it. I walked into first period, maths, i never really paid attention in maths because i was already a year ahead of my other class mates.

"Hello slut." said the biggest bitch of the school, Beth.

"I love your creativity of unique words, Bethany." I said sitting in the back corner of the sunlit classroom.

"Well I love your creativity in boys. Oh, or should i say men?" she said sitting in front of me while her 'posse' laughed at her dreadful joke.

,,

"What do you mean?" I asked while rolling my eyes.

"Oh i mean you and that older hottie that was here last week. That was quite a steamy make out session that paedophile, wasn't it slut?" she said making everyone in the class laugh. How could they know? How could they possibly know? 

Before i knew i was up and running out of the school, I didn't know where i was heading but my feet took me where i needed to be the most. The icy wind stung my tear stricken face. But i was already there, the black door with the infamous numbers. I knocked on the door and the short blond male opened the door and was shocked from me being there.

"Is Sherlock here? I really need to talk to him." i said pushing him out of the way of the door.

"Yeah he is upstairs. (y/n) are you okay?" he asked and followed me up the stairs and into the lounge.

"Sherlock, we need to talk now." i said, interrupting him in his mind palace.

"(y/n) whats the matter, whats happened?" he jumped up to stand in front of me, his hands on my forearm comforting me,with a look of concern masking his face.

"They know, somehow people know. Did you tell people?" i asked while freaking out.

"No, why would I? What do you mean people know? How?" he was also starting to freak out.

"Wait, what are you on about? Know about what?" John asked but we ignored him.

"Were being watched somehow. Look for any hidden cameras." Sherlock demanded.

We started our search stripping the whole apartment. We found three in the living room alone and one in the kitchen. Sherlock and I just stared at each other knowing we were screwed. But we needed to focus on who, how and why they put them there.

"So what exactly did they capture?" John asked again hoping to get an answer this time.

Sherlock was already searching on the internet to find the video. It wasn't that hard to find the video and Sherlock shown both John and I. John walked away from us in shame while Sherlock and I was shocked into silence.

"What the hell were both of you thinking? Are you that stupid? Jesus guys, you can't be doing that." John yelled at us, like he was our parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its such a short chapter but ive got a lot of studying to do before i go into year 11. sorry about that but hopefully there will be a new chapter up soon. thanks for reading babes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft finds out and it gets a bit heated between sherlock and (y/n)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes. Sorry I haven't uploaded in almost a year. I've been in and out of hospital and studying for my GCSE's, which sucks. I'm in the middle of doing them so thought I would take advantage of my procrastination skills and the week I have off. I'm going to try to upload once a week but we will see how that goes.

"We know John, that's why we stopped it." I said, with tears brimming my eyes.

"Well it shouldn't have happened in the first place!" He yelled once more, making the tears to freely flow down my face. Sherlock looked over at me and then got angry.

"John, we get it. And we are sorry but it already happened, and people know about it. Let's just focus on the situation." Sherlock said in a strict tone.

Just then, a man in a black suit, red tie and an umbrella in his hand walked through the door. Sherlock suddenly turned to face the man. His brother?

"What are you doing here Mycroft?" Sherlock said.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't find out, little brother? What were you thinking a 15 year old?" Mycroft, I presume, asked.

"Fuck off Mycroft, this doesn't concern you." Sherlock replied.

"Of course is does. You are (y/n), are you not?" Mycroft asked, having enough of his brother so he turned to me.

"Yes," I answered queitly.

"Stay away from him, you are not to go near Sherlock," he said sternly.

"You don't get to make that choice Mycroft, so leave!" Sherlock yelled.

Mycroft gave me a dirty look then left. I was full on crying now, I just felt so ashamed and disapointed in myself, i felt so sorry for Sherlock because he looked so sad, he had more things to lose than me. John also storned out of the apartment, because he had work and muttered that we better not get into anything again and something about how we are going to get him fired. As soon as we were alone, Sherlock pulled me close to his chest, he held me gently there for what felt like hours. He wouldn't let go until i stopped crying. 

"I'm so sorry (y/n), I messed up. I wouldn't be suprised if you hate me now," he said sadly when he pulled away and looked in my eyes.

"Sherlock don't be sorry, I wanted it, I wanted you just as much as you wanted me. I don't know why but I need you," I whispered, as tears brimmed my eyes once more. I stood on my tip-toes so i could kiss him.

Sherlock pulled back, "(y/n) we can't", he said but still continued to stare at my lips.

"Please, just once then we won't do this again," i pleaded.

He responded by connecting our lips. At first it was slow and passionate, but i wanted more and I could tell he wanted more as well. It got heated, him tounge in my mouth exploring, his hands squeasing my butt, hard. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled, Sherlock responded in a grunt. His hands went to the back of my inner thighs, picking me up, i moaned and tried to pull him closer. He carried me to the kitchen counter and sat me down, luckily we now know that all the cameras are covered or broke. He started to undo my pants, never breaking the kiss. Once they were undone, his lips moved to my neck, kissing, sucking and licking my skin leaving little marks. His hands moved into my underwear, and into my soaking wet enterence. I gasped and threw my head back, Sherlock took advantage of this by finding my sensitive spot, which made me cry out. I was overwhelmed with pleasure. Sherlock tugged at my shirt so i took it off, leaving me in my black lacy bra, Sherlock moaned at the sight of me topless. 

"You're so fucking beautiful," he said in a low seductive voice, which turned me on even more.

He was on to the 2nd finger, pumping in and out quickly. I was a mess of moans and gasps. I couldn't take his teasing anymore so i started to unbuckle his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was kind of short and I left it on a cliff hanger. I only had like 30 minutes to write this so I tried my best. I hoped you liked it. Peace out Babes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) and sherlock get it on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey babes, sorry for not uploading for so long gain I finished my gcse's and recently got let out of hospital.  
> in this chapter there will be smut but i wont go into too much detail just incase people dont like reading this stuff. i hope you enjoy xx

Before we knew it, we were lying on Sherlock's bed, him on top of me, with only underwear on as we harshly kissed each other. Our lips connected in sweet pleasure as our hands explored each others bodies.

Sherlock's big hands lightly touch my body, exploring and roaming until he found the latch of my bra, he broke the kiss and looked at me for consent, I nodded and he began to unclasp my bra. Once my bra joined the other forgotten clothes on the floor, Sherlock looked at my chest and groaned. He wasted no time as his lips immediately connected with my left nipple, swirling his tongue around making me turn into a mess of moans and grunts. I could feel his lips turn into a smile as I arched my back be closer to him. His hands then slid down my sides until they reached my underwear. He then proceeded to take them of as his mouth left my nipple and reconnected with my lips. 

His fingers once more entered my hole, the sensation almost made me cum right away. "Sherlock, stop teasing.. I... I need you" i managed to say between gasps as his fingers pumped in and out of me.

In responce, he removed his fingers, causing me to moan, and began to take off his underwear. As soon as he had finished, he flipped me over so i was on top and i began to grind on him so he knew how it felt to be teased. He grunted and held my hips tightly, that will definatly leave bruises. "Stop," he demanded in a sexy deep voice, causing me to smirk.

He then moved my hips so he was lined up with my enterence. My stomach tightened in anticipation. I then lowered myself on to him slowly, since this was my first time. He grunted in pleasure, but I moaned in pain as he opened me up. Sherlock held my hips up to help with the adjustment to his big dick. Before I realised, he was fully inside of me and the pain didn't hurt as much. I held onto his torso i lifted myself back up, this time it was pleasure-filled and i moaned and continued to lift and lower myself on to him until he flipped us over. He then began to go faster and harder, leaving us to moan and grunt as load as we could.

"Sherlock, im gonna..i'm gonna.." i tried to say as soon as i felt a knot in my stomach, but the words wouldn't come out because I was too flustered.

"I know, cum for me baby," he whispered in my ear causing me to cum. Sherlock also came and we rode out our orgasms.

After a few minutes, we caught out breath and he pulled out of me and collapsed to the side of me. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his sweaty body. i cuddled up next to him and he pulled up the covers to my chin and kissed my forehead.

"That was...something," i said breaking the thick silence in the room.

"Yes it was... it was something," he said.

My eyes became heavy so I closed them, being greeted with sleep.


End file.
